Love Is This Way
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: After Jamie's death three miracles will come Landon's way and many more surprises
1. Default Chapter

Love Is This Way Summary: After the death of Jamie, Landon has a visit from a guardian angel who came make Landon's dreams come true  
  
(A/N This is my dream...no one can control my dream)  
  
Chapter 1: Funeral A dark cloudy day was perfect for the theme. The line of the funeral home was through the door. Everyone wanted to say their last goodbye to lovely lady of Beaufort. One by one everyone saw this lady and met her husband who said 'they'll help you in anyway'. Finally Landon Carter went up to his wife and he said goodbye to his wife forever.  
  
"Jamie, thank you for everything" said Landon sobbing  
  
Cynthia Carter was behind him and she pattered him on his shoulder. Landon blowed Jamie a final kiss. Landon and Cynthia sat down and Landon looked at his father in law, who wasn't up for the first time in his life. He was next to Ms. Garber who was also crying her eyes out. Landon couldn't believe the only love of his life was gone. He can only love this woman; he can only love Jamie Sullivan. Landon was crying and after the funeral, he moved back home to mom's house, he couldn't bare to live in that apartment all by himself.  
  
"Honey what do you want for dinner?" asked Cynthia  
  
"I'll have anything" said Landon  
  
"okay" said Cynthia walking away  
  
Landon looked at his ceiling, and he promised himself he would never love another women again. He couldn't do that. Landon fell asleep and then it was 3 in the morning. The house shook for a while then finally Landon woke up. There was a women in a white dress and long black hair, her eyes were brown.  
  
"Landon Carter" she finally said  
  
"Yes...who are you?" asked Landon  
  
"I'm your guardian angel Crystal" said Crystal  
  
"My guardian angel?" asked Landon  
  
"Yes I only make three wishes come true"  
  
"Any three wishes I want"  
  
"Yes only three wishes"  
  
"Can I make one wish now?" asked Landon  
  
"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow morning okay?" asked Crystal  
  
"That's perfect"  
  
"Goodbye for now" she said  
  
What do you thing??? I hope you like it 


	2. Dare You To Move

Chapter 2: Dare You To Move  
  
Landon woke up at 9 o'clock and he walked to kitchen and he saw his father there. Worth didn't make it to the funeral but he wished he did. Worth and Landon's relationship was better...but over the months it got worst.  
  
"Hello son" said Worth  
  
"Where's Mama?" asked Landon  
  
"She went shopping she'll be back later"  
  
"Okay I'll take a walk," said Landon  
  
"Landon I want to talk to you" he said sighing "About yesterday, I wanted to be there"  
  
"Then why didn't you come?" asked Landon  
  
"Work" answered Worth  
  
"You could of took a few days off or tell your boss, your daughter in law die and I need to be at the funeral"  
  
"Landon it isn't easy," said Worth  
  
"I told my boss my wife die and he let me take the time I need"  
  
"This is different Jamie was your wife not mine"  
  
"Yeah, but she's your daughter in law, she's family" said Landon  
  
"Landon I wanted to tell you I wanted to be there"  
  
"Dad c'mon you're not fooling anyone" said Landon  
  
Landon grabbed his coat and he stormed out the room. Landon walked around and he saw the old ladies looking at him with so more sorrows. Landon didn't want to notice. Landon walked into the park and he saw the dark gray sky. Landon fell asleep by the trees. Then everything shook again. Time has freeze and Crystal appeared.  
  
"Landon" she said softly  
  
Landon rubbed his eyes and he looked opened his eyes and he saw Crystal.  
  
"You're back I thought I was dreaming" said Landon  
  
"Na...I think you were just too tired" said Crystal "You can make your first wish"  
  
"My first wish...it could be any thing?" asked Landon getting up from the ground  
  
"Anything" said Crystal  
  
"I wished that Jamie never die and had cancer"  
  
"you know that'll be two wished"  
  
"I willing to make Jamie healthy"  
  
""You're wish is granted" 


	3. The Moring That Was Supppose To Be Sorro...

Chapter 3: The Morning that was supposed to be sorrowed  
  
Landon woke up next to the window. He stretched his arm and he felt someone next to him. He looked over and he saw Jamie Sullivan. He felt her short brown hair and he saw her eyes still closed. Landon looked at his appointment book and no meeting for a doctor in sight. Landon looked as happy as he can be. Jamie woke up and she saw her husband looking at his appointment book.  
  
"Good morning Carter" said Jamie  
  
"Good morning sweetie" said Landon  
  
Landon moved in to kiss Jamie. Jamie got up out of bed and she got dressed, she put on a white sweater and denim jeans. Jamie had short hair (up to her shoulder). She put her hair into a ponytail and she walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast.  
  
"Landon we are going to the doctors today" said Jamie  
  
Landon was scared. Landon put on his shirt. Landon walked into the kitchen and he held her waist.  
  
"Why are we going to the doctors?" asked Landon  
  
"Just for a normal checkout" answered Jamie  
  
"Oh okay" said Landon  
  
At the doctors, Landon and Jamie were in the doctor's office.  
  
"Carter are you alright?" asked Jamie  
  
"Perfect why?"  
  
"Because you seen a little jumpy today"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah you kinda do" said Jamie  
  
The doctor came back in and he looked over Jamie's test and then he discovers wonderful news.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Carter...you're having a baby" said the doctor  
  
"We are?" asked Jamie  
  
"Yes, congratulations" said the doctor  
  
Landon and Jamie were in shock. A happy shock. Landon and Jamie hugged and kissed. Landon and Jamie went up to see Reverend Hegbert Sullivan. Jamie ringed the doorbell and Camille answers the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Carter" said Camille  
  
"Camille please call me Jamie"  
  
"Yeah and please call me Landon"  
  
"Okay I will," said Camille  
  
Camille let Landon and Jamie in the house. The house was still the same and Landon and Jamie sat down. Reverend comes in and sees his beautiful daughter and son in law.  
  
"Hello Jamie and Landon" said Hegbert  
  
"Hello Mr. Sullivan" said Landon  
  
"Hi dad" said Jamie hugging Hegbert  
  
"So what's new?" asked Hegbert  
  
"I got wonderful news," said Jamie "Landon and I having a baby"  
  
Hegbert was so happy to hear that new. Landon and Hegbert hugged and Jamie hugged Hegbert. Landon finally realized he was most happier with Jamie and now one more person can make him more happier 


	4. Calling All Angels

Chapter 4: Calling All Angels  
  
Landon and Jamie was on the poach swinging on their swing. Jamie looked at the sunset. Landon put his arm around her shoulder. Landon and Jamie kissed then the night began to fall. Landon and Jamie came into the apartment. Jamie put on her pajamas and she left asleep on the couch. Landon admired Jamie sleeping. Then the time was left '10:17' and then a left of light came down on Landon. Then it was Crystal. Crystal pushed her hair back and she walked up to Landon.  
  
"I see you are very happy with Jamie," said Crystal  
  
"I'm always happy with Jamie"  
  
"Well since you never bothered me today I'll give back 2 more of your wishes and let you keep Jamie"  
  
"Thank you Crystal, "said Landon  
  
"No problem many happiest will happen to you"  
  
"Crystal what kinda of happiest?" asked Landon  
  
"No way I can't tell you that," said Crystal  
  
A light comes back and Crystal steps over the light. Landon saw Crystal comes back up  
  
(Sorry this is a short chapter) 


	5. Whenever You Call

Chapter 5: Whenever You Call  
  
Jamie was walking down the street and she two elderly couples walking by and she was thinking that'll be her and Landon one day. Jamie looked at something and it reminded her of her mother. Then time froze. Jamie looked at her watch and it was '2:09 p.m.' Then a women with blond hair like Jamie hair. She was an in glitter black dress. It was Jamie's mother Elizabeth Sullivan.  
  
"Jamie is that you?" asked Elizabeth  
  
"Are you my mom Elizabeth Sullivan?" asked Jamie  
  
"Yes look how big you are, how old are you?" asked Elizabeth  
  
"24" said Jamie  
  
"Well I see who you look like" said Elizabeth  
  
"Mama what are you doing here?" asked Jamie nicely  
  
"I came here to see my daughter...my only children" said Elizabeth  
  
"I missed you so much" said Jamie hugging Elizabeth  
  
"I heard that you're pregnant?" asked Elizabeth  
  
"Yes I am" said Jamie  
  
"That's wonderful you'll be blessed with the baby" said Elizabeth. "I must return to heaven and I'll be waiting you forever" Elizabeth kissed Jamie's forehead and Elizabeth went back up to heaven. Then time went back to normal. Then Hegbert walked up to his daughter.  
  
"Jamie darling are you all right?" asked Hegbert  
  
"Yes of course I'm fine," said Jamie smiling.  
  
Later that day, Jamie returned home from her walk and she saw Landon asleep on the couch and she put a blanket on Landon. Jamie went to cook dinner for her and Landon. Jamie took out salt and pepper; she took out vegetables because she was cooking vegetable soup. An hour later Landon woke up to a wonderful smell. In the diner room Jamie was in there waiting for Landon.  
  
"How long has you been here for?" asked Landon  
  
"I just finished cooking Landon," said Jamie "Come and sit I made it myself"  
  
"Okay sweetie" said Landon sitting down.  
  
Jamie put a napkin on her lap and they said their preys and they ate their dinner. After Landon and Jamie watched alittle t.v. and then went to bed 


	6. Looking Back in the past

Chapter 6: Looking Back in the past  
  
Landon and Jamie were rushing out of bed because Landon's father was coming home. Jamie was cooking pasta and Landon was cleaning the house. Landon looked at Jamie and he smiled. He saw Jamie reading the cookbook and he saw her take off her shoes and she put on the radio. Clay Aiken song 'The Way' was on and she were moving her feet. It was like Landon was falling in love with Jamie all over again. Landon smiled and he walked up to Jamie and he put his hand on her waist and they we're kinda slow dance in the kitchen. Then the song was over and Jamie kissed Landon and then the buzzer went off.  
  
"What was that?" asked Landon  
  
"It's the cake" answered Jamie smiling. She kissed Landon and went to get the cake out.  
  
"What ever happened to the bell sound?" asked Landon  
  
"I don't know, does that really matter?" asked Jamie  
  
"Well people don't need to get hearts attacks from that buzzer" said Landon  
  
Jamie got out the frosting and she was frosting the cake. Landon went up to their room and he was making the bed and then Landon saw a picture of young Hegbert and Jamie's mother Elizabeth, when they were just out of high school. Landon went up to the attic and he saw a photo album that said 'Hegbert Michael Sullivan and Elizabeth Rose Jones- Sullivan' on the cover. Landon opened it and he saw dust and he blew it off the pages. Landon saw Hegbert but in high school was knew as Mike because of his middle name. Landon called down Crystal. Time froze again and Crystal came down.  
  
"Landon I haven't heard from you in a while" said Crystal smiling  
  
"I have a wish, a important wish," said Landon  
  
"Okay what is it?" asked Crystal  
  
"I wish it was 1958 the year that Hegbert and Elizabeth Sullivan, grauted out of the high school" said Landon  
  
"Your wish is granted" said Crystal waving her hands around.  
  
Landon closes his eyes and it was blur. Then Landon opened his eyes and he saw the sign that said 'the class of 1958'. Landon walked around and he saw everything 50's. Crystal was on his side.  
  
"Can they see me?" asked Landon  
  
"No we're spirit" answered Crystal  
  
"Cool" said Landon.  
  
Landon saw another version of Jamie walking by. It was Elizabeth. Elizabeth had very long blonde hair and she was jeans and a red blouse. Elizabeth was reading something in her book. Elizabeth dream was to become the best selling novel.  
  
"That's Elizabeth Jones?" asked Landon  
  
"Yes it is, she looks a lot like Jamie" said Crystal  
  
"I know she does, she looks beautiful" said Landon  
  
Then a guy in dark brown hair guy walks up to Elizabeth. This guy had a white shirt and jeans on him. Elizabeth didn't notice him until she saw his shadow "Hey Ellie" said Hegbert  
  
"Mike" said Elizabeth "And now it's Elizabeth"  
  
"Ellie I said sorry"  
  
"You don't mean it...so stop lying to me"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you"  
  
"Another lie" said Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth gets up and beings to walk away. Hegbert follows her.  
  
"I'm not gonna stop I'm gonna follow you all day until you talk to me" said Hegbert  
  
"How about I'll call the police" said Elizabeth  
  
"You have to listen to me"  
  
"I don't have to...you hurt me Mike, I thought you liked me...I guess I thought wrong" said Elizabeth  
  
"You thought right" said Mike going closer to Elizabeth. "Look I never lied to you...those bastards have no heart, not everyone of them. They don't realize how much I really love you, someday I want to marry you and have kids with you. I love you. Only you" said Mike, then he kissed Elizabeth ' 


	7. A visit from dad

Chapter 7: A visit from dad  
  
Landon went back to his time and he couldn't believe it, Reverend Hegbert Sullivan was like them when he was 17. Landon was almost in a state of shock. But who can blame him. He is a man of good and he fights against evil. Jamie went up stairs and she saw Landon just standing there.  
  
"Carter are you okay?" asked Jamie worrying  
  
"No I'm fine...really you have nothing to worry about," said Landon  
  
Jamie hugged Landon and then she went back downstairs and Landon looked at another book when he was little. He never had a picture of just his parents together. Landon looked and looked and he didn't found anything. Landon went downstairs and Landon saw his dad there.  
  
"Hello son" said Worth  
  
"Hey dad" said Landon  
  
"You look great," said Worth  
  
"Thanks how's Michele?"  
  
"She's great"  
  
Michele was Worth's new wife  
  
"She's great, but she had to watch Morgan, Jordan and Chris"  
  
Morgan is Landon's 10 years old stepsister, Jordan is Landon's 7 years old stepbrother and Chris is too but he's 3.  
  
"You could have brought them I loved to see them again" said Landon"  
  
"Next time I will" said Worth  
  
"How's your job?" asked Jamie  
  
"It great thanks, so I heard the wonderful news from your mom" said Worth  
  
"Carter you told me you told him," said Jamie  
  
"I'm couldn't really speak to you" said Landon looking at Worth  
  
"Landon I'm happy that you're going to be a father it's a wonderful feeling" said Worth  
  
"I know it is" said Landon  
  
"When why couldn't you tell me?" asked Worth  
  
"Because it's not like your going to be there" said Landon  
  
Landon grabbed his coat and he took off 


	8. This I Swear

Chapter 8: This I Swear  
  
After arguing with his father Landon wanted to walk around. He felt bad after doing that do Jamie. But Landon looked angry and then he saw Eric walking down the street. Eric still looked the same. Eric walked up to him and Landon walked up to him too. They high five each other. They talked for a while.  
  
"Landon Carter, you look great," said Eric  
  
"Eric Hunter...Never changed," said Landon  
  
"How's Jamie?" asked Eric  
  
"Well she 4 months pregnant" said Landon  
  
"You're gonna be a dad...Congratulations" said Eric  
  
"Thanks what's new with you?" asked Landon  
  
"I'm going to college" said Eric proudly  
  
"That great for you" said Landon smiling  
  
"So how's your dad?" asked Eric  
  
"He's in town but we had a fight" answered Landon  
  
"You still have fights?"  
  
"Almost all the time"  
  
"Landon you're a smart man, but you need to grow up, think about your relationship with your dad, think about you and Jamie. You're becoming a dad you need to think about seeing your dad and getting along" said Eric  
  
Landon knew Eric was right.  
  
"Thanks Eric" said Landon  
  
"No problem I'll see ya later"  
  
Landon run home and he saw his father's car still there. He opened the door and no one was in the house. Landon reached his cell phone and it was off, when he turned it on. It said 15 missed calls. Landon called Jamie's cell phone.  
  
"Jamie what's going on?" asked Landon  
  
"Landon I don't how to tell you this" said Jamie  
  
Jamie never called him Landon when it's really serious  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Landon "Is everything all right"  
  
Jamie was beginning to cry and Landon was getting nervous.  
  
"Your father had a heart attack" 


	9. Breathe

Chapter 9: Breathe  
  
Landon was running through the halls to see his father. Landon didn't stop and he made it in the room, and there was Jamie holding to Worth's hand. Landon looked at Jamie and Jamie's eyes are tearful.  
  
"He's strong," said Jamie  
  
"I know he is," said Landon  
  
The peacemaker was going up and down. Jamie looked at it and then she stands up and looked at Landon. She kissed Landon.  
  
"When he wakes you talk to him kay" said Jamie  
  
"Kay" said Landon  
  
Jamie left, Landon stayed in the room and he looked at his father. Landon pulled up a chair next to his father side. Landon was just looking at him and almost couldn't help but cry. Landon felt time stop and he looked at the light. It was Crystal again.  
  
"Crystal why is my father like this?" asked Landon  
  
"You're relationship is failing" said Crystal  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You two our father haven't spend time with each other"  
  
"But he's never around"  
  
"You need to fix this for yourself" said Crystal leaving  
  
Then time went back to normal. Landon saw the nurse comes in. She saw how he was doing and it looks like there ways no chance. Then Jamie comes in. She sees Worth still out of it and Landon waiting. She put her hand on Landon's shoulder.  
  
"How is he?" asked Jamie  
  
"There no way he's gonna live" said Landon  
  
"Landon there still hope" said Jamie  
  
"I don't think so" said Landon  
  
On that day lays Worth Carter 


	10. Do you realize?

Chapter 10: Do you realize?

Landon couldn't believe that his father was gone. Landon went outside and called his mom. Cynthia took it hard and then Cynthia came up and she saw Landon upset. Cynthia pattered his shoulder.  
  
"I never said I love him" said Landon  
  
"He knows you loved him," said Cynthia  
  
"I wished I never argued with him," said Landon  
  
"I know," said Cynthia  
  
Time froze, Landon felt the shake and lightening happened and a strong wind, then Crystal came down.  
  
"Landon" said Crystal  
  
"Can I make a wish?" said Landon  
  
"You can't make your father a live again," said Crystal  
  
"Why?" asked Landon  
  
"Because you can't make two people come back from the dead" said Crystal "we can't rewind time"  
  
"We did it for Jamie" said Landon  
  
"No we didn't" said Crystal  
  
"What?" asked Landon  
  
"We never did" said Crystal  
  
"But then is Jamie's grave still there?" asked Landon  
  
"No" said Crystal "Now that's were your father is layed"


	11. Baby Boom

Chapter 11: Baby Boom  
  
Jamie was nine months; Landon was working at a drug store and going to school. One day Jamie walked to her father 's house. Jamie knocked on the door and Camilla opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Carter" said Camilla  
  
"Hello Camilla you look nice today" said Jamie  
  
"Thank you, your dad have been waiting for, please come in," said Camilla  
  
"Thank you" said Jamie entering the house.  
  
Jamie looked around the house some things changed and some things remained the same. Jamie looked at the kitchen there was Hegbert making soup for lunch. Jamie moved and she stands there watching her father cook. Then Hegbert turned around and Hegbert saw Jamie. He walked to her and they hugged.  
  
"How's my girl?" asked Hegbert  
  
"Good" said Jamie  
  
"How's the baby?" asked Hegbert  
  
"The baby doing great" said Jamie  
  
"So when is she coming out?" asked Hegbert  
  
"Dad we don't know what we're having yet" said Jamie  
  
"I have a strong feeling it's a girl," said Hegbert  
  
"I'm sure you do," said Jamie smiling An hour pasted Jamie and Hegbert were talking all day, until Landon came in.  
  
"Hey everyone" said Landon  
  
"Hey honey," said Jamie. They kissed  
  
"Hello Landon" said Hegbert  
  
"Hey Hegbert, how are you?" asked Landon  
  
"Good and you?" asked Hegbert  
  
"Just fine" said Landon  
  
"Landon" said Jamie  
  
"Yeah Jamie" answered Landon  
  
"My water broke"  
  
13 hours Jamie and Landon are holding a baby girl in there hand. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. She was 6 pounds. Landon and Jamie named her Britney.  
  
"This is our little girl," said Landon  
  
"She's perfect," said Jamie  
  
Jamie kissed Britney's forehead and Landon was just so blessed to have Britney and Jamie 


	12. Take My Breath Away

Chapter 12: Take My Breath Away  
  
Landon walked around the park and he remembered times that his mom and him walked around here. Landon knew one day he'll walk around the park with Britney. Landon walked back to the hospital. Jamie was holding Britney. Cynthia was in the room too with a cup of coffee. Landon kissed his mom's cheek and then he kissed Jamie.  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Jamie  
  
"I took a walk," said Landon  
  
"So did you call your boss?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Three days off" said Landon  
  
"Good" said Jamie  
  
"I can't wait to spend time with my little girl" said Landon  
  
Landon was holding Britney. At 3:54 am time frozen again. Landon saw Crystal coming down. Crystal saw Britney. Landon moved up to Crystal.  
  
"She's beautiful," said Crystal  
  
"Thanks" said Landon  
  
"I hope you know, she gonna be a little like you and a little Jamie" said Crystal  
  
"In which ways?" asked Landon  
  
"She's love to go to church learn more about Jamie's mom and she'll change somehow but no one can do anything even I can't too" said Crystal  
  
"No one can change her?" asked Landon  
  
"No one" said Crystal.  
  
The next morning Jamie was singing to Britney  
  
_Watching every motion  
  
In my foolish lover's game  
  
On this endless ocean  
  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
My love  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching I keep waiting  
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Never hesitating  
  
To become the fated ones  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
My love  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching every motion  
  
In this foolish lovers game  
  
Haunted by the notion  
  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
My love  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away_  
  
Landon saw Jamie kissed Britney's forehead, Landon was thinking about the thing that Crystal said  
  
Jessica Simpson- Take My Breath Away 


	13. Talk About Our Love

Chapter 13: Talk About Our Love  
  
Five years later, Jamie and Landon have been married for six years and Britney is now five. Jamie and Landon are having marriage problem but they don't act like that around Britney. One day Jamie gets ready Britney for her first day of school. Britney has short brown hair and still has hazel eyes.  
  
"Brit are you ready for the first day of school?" asked Jamie  
  
"Yeah I'm excited," said Britney  
  
"Do you want to wear this flower dress?" asked Jamie  
  
"Yeah" said Britney  
  
"Guess who coming to wish you good luck," said Jamie  
  
"Who?" asked Britney  
  
"Grandpa" said Jamie  
  
"And Grandma too?" asked Britney  
  
"Yes" said Jamie  
  
30 minutes later Cynthia and Hegbert comes in.  
  
"Hey Princess" said Hegbert  
  
"GRANDPA, GRANDMA" Said Britney  
  
Britney hugged Cynthia and Hegbert and then Jamie come in.  
  
"Hey everyone" said Jamie  
  
"Hello Jamie" said Cynthia hugging her "Where's my son?"  
  
"Working, hey dad" said Jamie  
  
"Hey sweetie" said Hegbert hugging her, "What are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm getting a haircut," said Jamie  
  
"Why?" asked Cynthia  
  
"I need it," said Jamie  
  
"Mommy it's almost time," said Britney  
  
"I know Britney," said Jamie in excitement  
  
"Jamie I can take Britney for dance if you want me too" said Cynthia  
  
"Thanks Cynthia I need to work overtime at the bookshop today" said Jamie  
  
Later at work Jamie comes in with short hair. Sally took notice.  
  
"Oh my god" said Sally  
  
"Do you like?" asked Jamie  
  
"It's something different," said Sally. "What did Landon say?"  
  
"I haven't spoke to him all day" said Jamie  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Sally  
  
"Yeah I am" said Jamie  
  
"That doesn't seem like Landon," said Sally  
  
"I know it doesn't" said Jamie "But I feel Landon's cheating on me"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Sally  
  
"I have that feeling," said Jamie  
  
"Landon would never cheat on you" said Sally  
  
"How much to you bet?" asked Jamie  
  
Later that night Landon came home. Landon has a goatee and he was much good looking. Jamie comes in and Landon looks at Jamie.  
  
"Wow you look beautiful," said Landon  
  
"Thanks" said Jamie  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Landon  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" asked Jamie  
  
"No never Jamie I love you too much," said Landon  
  
"You're never around," said Jamie  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie," said Landon  
  
'Stop it Landon I'm sick of I'm sorry" said Jamie sobbing  
  
"I love you Jamie," said Landon "Tomorrow night we celebrate our wedding anniversary"  
  
"You didn't forget it" said Jamie  
  
"Of course not" said Landon  
  
"Tomorrow" said Jamie  
  
"Tomorrow" said Landon 


	14. Love and Happiness

Chapter 14: Love and Happiness  
  
Jamie was getting changed to her black dress. She was putting on a little blush and she was putting on lip gross. Hegbert comes in.  
  
"Hey Jamie" said Hegbert  
  
"Hey dad" said Jamie  
  
"What's new with you?" asked Hegbert  
  
"Oh nothing, Sunday Landon and I are coming for church, Britney sleeping over a friends house," said Jamie  
  
"Can't wait to see you guys there," said Hegbert  
  
"Okay Britney should be in her room," said Jamie  
  
"Thanks sweetie" said Hegbert  
  
Landon came walking in the house and he saw Britney watching t.v. Britney run up to Landon and she hugged him.  
  
"Hey Brit how was school?" asked Landon  
  
"Good" said Britney  
  
"Good to hear, daddy got to get ready for a dinner with mommy" said Landon  
  
"Okay have a good time," said Britney smiling  
  
Landon went upstairs and time frozen once again. Crystal comes for the final time. Crystal smiled and she was looking at Landon. Landon smiled at Crystal and she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Landon Carter my job is done," said Crystal  
  
"What job?" asked Landon  
  
"I made the wishes came true for you and I am happy that I did" said Crystal  
  
"But I don't understand?" asked Landon  
  
"Landon you're a great person, husband and father I think you're family is gonna be happy for the longest time" said Crystal  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know" answered Crystal then she kissed his forehead and left. Landon went upstairs and he saw Jamie. Landon looked at Jamie and he moved closer to her and he kissed her. Jamie broke away and they kiss again  
  
The End 


End file.
